


a parting gift;

by bloodynargles



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, At what cost, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Themed like that, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, but - Freeform, female WoL, hhhh idk its not really, i need it, im not sure how au ra work so, not graphic but yall some1s gonna want that so, oh my god now i have to think of a title, this was originally a chapter for uh, um, what the fkc is that tag, when ur hookup is -spoiler- but he left u a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: They all knew that she was the only person who could do this, who could hinder the Empire and stop the archbishop – but yet, was she willing to risk something that had already survived so much?





	a parting gift;

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah no this was written in the same word doc as at what cost but hhh idk if it fits. also. i still havent finished hw. and. idk how au ra work. WHOOPS. i mean, i dont think i nessecarily say shes au ra so u could prolly read it however u want but

The soft swell to her midsection doesn't trouble her until they have left the Sea of Clouds behind. The way her boots sink into the worn paths that run through Gridania remind her of the naive young thing that first made her way through the doors to the adventurer's guild. They were there to ask aid of the elder seedseer to bring Y'shtola back to the waking world, and anything to quench the growing feeling of unease that seemed to ride above the waves of grief was welcomed. This was the first news they had heard about any of the Scions and she _knows_ she should feel something more than the numbness that consumes her. But the whole way through the conversation with Kan-E-Senna all she can think of is that something may come from her mouth that was not the words that were needed.

 

Tataru pushes them out of the room after their friend has woken, and she does her best to excuse herself as simply as she can, Miounne's eyes following her as she tries to conceal her needs for a bucket to empty her stomach contents into. Her ruse clearly does not fool the older woman, as a damp cloth wipes softly at her mouth when she pulls herself up again. Words escape her as understanding graces the other's features, a gentle tug at her arm guiding her away from any prying ears. Her voice is tender as she quietly asks somewhat personal questions that she's almost powerless to answer. There had been a moment, had there not? There had been several moments worth noting but her mouth feels dry at the prospect of carrying the child of a man that had been taken from her but weeks ago.

Perhaps they had never admitted feelings for one another, but, there were times when they both had sought comfort in the warmth of another, in the _touch_. And if she _were_ , then, she had put that child's _life_ in danger by confronting a primal, the thought of losing something so precious to a stupid mistake because she had not paid attention to herself... It almost has her eyeing the bucket once more.

 

When she makes her way back inside Alphinaud waves and beckons her over, the slight worry in his eyes evident even as he smiles. She knows that at some point she must tell him, but the crowded lobby of the guild seems hardly the place fit for it. He offhandedly suggests that the travelling was taking its toll, and she nods in agreement, full well knowing that before they set off again something _must_ be said.

They almost stare at her in shock, the youngest of them pulling his hand to his face in thought, fully aware that if their Warrior of Light was 'unwell' then their plans had to be changed. Y'shtola's hand softly grips her shoulder as they stand there in silence. No doubt it was meant to comfort her, and it _did_ , some sense of relief finally making its way through her as she glances at the other. She was truly glad that they had gotten her back, and that she had woken after all that time she had spent in the Lifestream. Though the return of a friend has her longing more than ever for someone who cannot, the tiny almost miracle that grows within her is a ray of hope that he had left more behind than just deeds and memories that, one day, through no one's fault, will fade.

 

The silence drags on a while before any of her companions speak again, the minutes ticking by as the sun starts setting, golden rays flooding the room through the small window, her mind falling back to the unknowing woman who only wanted to save a friend. Who didn't know what she was about to lose. A voice rattles her out of her thoughts and pulls her back to the present, her subconscious telling her that it was no use to dwell on the past, not now. _Especially_ not now. Alphinaud's voice is soft, and somewhere she notes that she's never heard him speak in this tone before. His eyes meet her own with a question that he already knows the answer to, the slow nod of her head causing a gentle sigh to come from him, the boy taking the chance to lean against the wall behind, body relaxing in defeat. She knew that stopping their enemies from raiding Azys Lla was their first priority, that if _any_ of them were to take what was within, it could mean certain doom for Eorzea, or worse. They all knew that she was the only person who could do this, who could hinder the Empire and stop the archbishop – but yet, was _she_ willing to risk something that had already survived so much? _No_.

But that did not mean that something could not be done. Something _must_ be done. Perhaps even if it means bringing more friends than necessary to even out the playing field. To at least _try_ to keep ahold of the fragile little thing that is just beneath her grasp. To not lose the last gift he ever gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> also i know that like
> 
> that baby wouldnt have survived all the shit that ur protag goes through but just
> 
> lsiten,,,,,,


End file.
